Alone Together
by baby-bird7
Summary: Max and fang have been caught and they have to stay in a prison cell together with only one cot the rating may turn to m so be careful i'm really bad at summerys soo pllllleeeeaaaasssse just read it please R&R . fax iggyoc
1. Together

Fang's POV

**(Hey thanks for clicking um…well I like to say that if you've read planning the escape by SINGlikeAbird that was me and I kinda forgot the password so I couldn't update sooo I'm just gonna rewrite the whole thing . but I edited a little bit here and there so its better I think and I changed the emma thing lol sorry u guys I'm gonna try and e-mail everyone sorry this ones so short I add more in about an hour but my brains getting tired I better go to sleep) PLEASE R&R thanx **

**babybird7 aka: SINGlikeAbird lol**

Fang's POV

I was caught with no choice but to give in and let them take me.

I took a careful glance around the dank room; I didn't know where max and the rest of the flock were but at least I knew they were safe. I got up gingerly still faint from the struggle my shirt was torn and covered in blood that wasn't my own.

I hated not knowing whether I would live or die. I felt trapped in my own despair I wish I knew where max was; I wish I could see her beautiful face. There was so much I needed to tell her before…..this.

I got up and walked over to the cot in the corner of the dark prison they had thrown me in unconscious only the night before. Suddenly the metal door flung open and a dark figure walked into the room, just before it was slammed shut. It took one look at me and started running in my direction as it got closer the figure formed into a beautiful girl. My wish had come true it was max Max.

She threw her long slender arms around my neck and gave me an extremely tight hug.

It seemed like the moment lasted forever before we broke apart. She looked up into my eyes.

MAX'S POV

He had no idea how happy I was to see him. I gave him a brief hug and then gazed into his dark eyes hoping to get lost in them. Fang broke the silence with a happy sigh.

"Where are the others" He said still holding on to my hand

"Their safe I left them with Ella and her mom while I came back to rescue you" I replied while testing the sturdiness of the cot.

He walked over to me with a questioning expression on his face (which surprised me, you rarely see any expression when your talking to fang)

"I got caught"

"Nah, really" said fang with a smirk.

"Shut-up fang this is serious"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood"

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile at how guilty he looked

"So how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"I was hoping you'd have a plan." He mumbled

We looked at each other both realizing the hopelessness of the situation. Unless the flock, consisting of exactly one blind guy, a motor mouth, two young children, and a talking dog, miraculously find a way to get us out of here, we're screwed.


	2. The Cot

Fang sat down beside me with a long exaggerated sigh

Fang sat down beside me with a long exaggerated sigh.

"I wish it were different" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish you hadn't come for me then you wouldn't be in this mess"

I looked at him with a dumfounded expression tearing its way across my face.

"So what you're saying is that you think I would let you die here and leave me all alone to take care of the flock by my self? I don't think so! You're not getting out of it that easily!"

I said with a triumphant smile.

I think I saw a flicker of a smile cross his face but it was gone so fast I doubt it was even there.

"Ha ha! Very funny but now it's my turn to be serious"** (n/a: does that sentence even make sense?)**

"Sorry"

"Well we better get some sleep, we'll need energy if we're gonna get out of here alive"

"Oh very optimistic" I replied sarcastically

And then it hit us. There was only ONE cot! We looked at each other in complete silence.

Then finally fang interrupted.

"I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed.

"NO! I'm the guy and I'll sleep on the floor"

"Well that's sexist and pigheaded; I'll sleep on the floor!

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

He sighed heavily

"Listen" he said " why don't we both sleep on the bed its big enough and we've known each other all our lives so who cares I'm tired your tired so lets just get some sleep and forget about it huh?**(very original! Jk lol)**

I nodded kind of unsure but I willingly lay down beside fang on the medium sized cot and finally drifted to sleep.

But not for long!

**(a/n: ha ha I love to leave you guys on your toes lets just say I have some major plans for this story anyway sorry bout the emma thing I really meant ella anyway please leave me lots of reviews hope you enjoyed it I will be adding chapies soon as I can so stay posted PS: sorry this chapter's so short I'll try to write a long one soon**


	3. love and an unexpected visitor

Fang sat down beside me with a long exaggerated sigh

Fang's POV

I woke suddenly. At first not knowing where I was.

I looked over at Max curled up beside me facing the other way.

Her breathing was coming in short huffs meaning that she wasn't sleeping very soundly

I felt sorry for her she never really got any rest she was always worried about the rest of the flock. I get so frustrated that she won't ever let anyone help her not even me.

It was probably around 3:00am and I couldn't sleep. I thought back to the day back to the day I was caught.

We were all eating at a McDonalds laughing at each other when we noticed a large bus park out side the door at first we paid it little mind until we what was getting out of it. Erasers. In the next moment Iggy and the younger ones were flying swiftly to the meeting place that we had a decided on. The cliff. and it was just me and max fighting for our lives we thought we could take them but then a whole other bus parked and they came fleeing in. they were closing in on us. I looked over at Max she was surrounded and had no way out. With a sudden spurt of energy I finished off the one I was fighting and was on my way over to her.

I had managed to free her from them when I realized that we couldn't take them on our own and the only way to get out of it was if someone stayed here and held them off while the other one flew away. I looked at Max and told her to go. But her being her stubborn self wouldn't listen. I made my way over to her and pushed her out of the mob of erasers I explained to her that the flock needed her and the only way for her to get out alive is if I hold them off while she ran for it "l come back for you" she said. "I promise"

She then turned around unfurling her beautiful wings and gracefully took off into the sky.

I watched her turn around one last time before I was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. And that's how I ended up here

I propped myself up on one elbow and watched her sleep, counting every breath she took.

She looked so beautiful; her silky blonde hair lay lightly over her shoulders. I wanted to wrap my arms around her while she slept peacefully her head on my chest. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, how the only time I didn't feel alone was when I was with her and how I wanted to hold her and never let her go.

She turned over on her other side yawning and laid her soft hand on my stomach. I jumped at the sudden movement I could feel the heat radiating through my thin ripped black t-shirt.

I just laid my head back down beside hers she was facing me now so I could feel her warm comforting breath mingling with my own loving the way it felt I slowly fell asleep.

Max's POV

I woke early the next morning and realized something was holding me opened my eyes to find fang; his firm muscular arms were wrapped protectively around me. I was shocked. But I found my self unwilling to move. Not because I couldn't but because I didn't want to. I looked up at his face, it was surprisingly peaceful I've known fang all my life and I don't think that I have ever seem him look this way before. He looked…happy. In my amazement I found myself snuggling into him I cuddled my head into his hard chest and let my eyes drift shut. I wanted to stay there forever. I wanted to die there wrapped in his arms.

I suddenly felt his ruff but tender hand move down my body to rest on the small of my back. I curled my arm around his, lightly brushing his feathery soft wing, it moved lightly into my touch before my hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

For the first time in my entire life I felt safe, it was like the whole world just fell away and all that was left was us.

Suddenly I was aware that fang was awake. I sat there anxious and unmoving , waiting.

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe it. There she was cuddled up in my arms. I could tell she was awake by her breathing but why hadn't she moved? Why hadn't she pushed away from me?

I loved the way she felt against me her comforting scent evoking every part of me.

"Fang?" she suddenly whispered against my chest

I moved to where I could see her face.

"Yeah" I whispered back, searching her eyes hoping to find a clue to what she was about to say

"I…I th… I love you"

Max's POV

I sat there waiting, hoping he wouldn't just laugh in my face. He was looking into my eyes his face expressionless as usual. But he didn't laugh instead he just pulled me closer and kissed me.

"I love you to, Max" fang whispered against my lips when we finally had to take a breath and then he kissed me again

Fang's POV

I was enjoying the feel of max's lips soft under mine when the large door flung open and Ari walked in.

"Are you two having a good time?"

**I know Ari is supposed to be dead but can we just forget that he's kinda important in this story plllleeeeaaaassssee can you find it in yourselves to get past it ….I'll love you forever.**

**babybird7**

**Ps: click button below you know you want to. Review thanx I'm up for any suggestions! Oh and if you find any grammer, etc. problems let me kno kay**


	4. Ari super short

Fang's POV

Fang's POV

Ari. God I hate him... no not hate, its worse than that, I absolutely despise the createn. I've finally gotten what I wanted for… well…. All my life and guess who has to show up. I jump up reflexively assuming a fighting position. Max did the same

"Ari, what a pleasant surprise" Max said vehemently. "I would ask you to join us but I don't think seven year old mutant freaks are allowed to participate in PG-13 rated events" there's my girl always ready to fight

(**srry my cousin needs to get on the computer I'll get back to this later)**


	5. Questions

Fang's POV

**(A/N: so srry you guys (wow I've been apologsing a lot) about the first person third person thing its been a while since I wrote that last part so I'm kinda still warming up to writing again thanx for your awesome reviews the rest will be in first person kaysrry again)(Ari OOC)**

An annoyed expression flashed quickly across his face and then was gone replaced with a sly smirk. "Don't flatter yourself" said Ari coyly "I'm over you"

"What do you want?" I asked pointedly interrupting their disgusting conversation about the seven year olds sick crush on Max. Ugh.

"Well, They sent me in to ask you questions." **(A/N: sorry about the cheezyness I changed my mind suddenly you know how it gets)**

"Why don't they just ask us themselves?" Max demanded

"I dunno" Ari shrugged

Max had moved so she was just behind me now. She put a hand on my shoulder, I hadn't noticed that I was still in a fighting stance. I slowly relaxed into a more natural position.

"what makes you think we'll answer them?" I said steadily

Smiling he ignored my question" Max, when was the last time you had a neural energy blast" **(A/N: I made that up alllll on my own clever huh lol)**

She looked at Ari with a bored expression displayed across her gentle face. "huh?"

"The brain explosions Max" I said quietly

Well when you walked in the room I suddenly had nausea but I don't think that counts.

Wrong answer. Ari pulled out a rectangular remote looking thing and pressed the red button.

Max started screaming suddenly, and going into what looked like convulsions. That was when I noticed the silver cuff around her wrist. I had one on mine to

"MAX!" I yelled and caught her before she fell to the ground

Max's POV

"Wrong answer"

The pain It hurts all over. I screamed out.

"FANG MAKE IT STOP" I yelled "PLEASE!"

I couldn't hold myself up anymore and I started to fall but then I felt fangs strong warm arms wrap around me to hold me up. I was crying now Fang was saying something but I couldn't quite catch exactly what it was.

I could feel myself slowly slipping away. And then the pain was gone just as fast as it had come.

I opened my eyes. My head was in fangs lap and he was looking at me his eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Are you O.K.?" he said gently moving the hair away from my face and out of my eyes

"Yeah, I think so" he carefully helped me to my feet and then turned to look at Ari.

"Fine, we'll answer your questions"

"When was your last _brain explosion_?" he smiled happily as he said it

"uhhh….I said weakly a few weeks ago"

"Do you remember what you saw?"

Fang looked at me and I shook my head slightly.

"No"

Ari looked at us pondering weather I was telling the truth.

"Thank you for your cooperation now I have to go" he said seeming convinced and walked out of the room.

I fell back on the bed with a sigh and looked at fang. He sat down beside me and took my hand and kissed it I smiled at him

"We'll get out of this I promise" he said and then his lips were on mine again.


	6. The flock

Fang sat down beside me with a long exaggerated sigh

Iggy's POV

"Iggy I thought they'd be back by now! Where's Max?"

"NUDGE! For the last time I DON'T KNOW!" I said becoming steadily annoyed.

"Don't you think we should go after them, I mean it's been almost two whole days where could they be?" Nudge said ignoring my outburst. I sighed.

"Max told us to stay right here and you and I both know that leaving would really piss her off and no one wants that so no."

She huffed and I heard her walk away. I could hear Angel and Gazzy playing hide and seek nearby I still don't understand why Gazzy even tries with angel being able to read minds and all. I was starting to get worried they really should have been back by now and if they really had been caught I didn't have the slightest idea where to look for them and even if I did know where the were I don't know how me and three young kids were going to go about rescuing.

What am I supposed to do?


	7. Wings

**Super sorry bout the grammar errors I wuz in a huge hurry I can go slower now so the grammar will be better thanx for you reviews even though there were only four cum on plz I need to know how I'm doing lol (PS: when I said evoked I meant enveloped sorry lol yea it made NO sense lol thanx for pointing that out) **

**Max POV**

That day was pretty uneventful. They brought us two meals on Styrofoam trays that could in no way be used as weapons and to top it off the food was HORRIBLE. I would rather eat bird seed than that crap (no pun intended…okay maybe a little bit).

Fang and I talked most of the day about the flock and how they were doing he changed the subject when I started crying, Fang hates tears.

We had just finished our dinner when the steal door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in, we automatically jumped to fighting positions.

"Hello, how are you?" he said a smile spread across his face. Fang and I exchanged a suspicious glance.

" Well if you don't count getting captured and imprisoned against our will, fed crap and then being electrocuted by a zapper on drugs then yeah we're doing great" I spat.

"Well I'm sorry your stay here has been so unpleasant" He replied, the smile gone from his face.

"But I'm gonna need to take some blood work so if you'll please." He gestured for us to come to him.

"HA! Like I'm going anywhere with you" I said viciously

He frowned and pulled something square and familiar out of his coat pocket.

"Well I didn't want to have to use this but if you're not going to cooperate with me..." He trailed off.

"Max lets just go I don't want to have to watch that again, please." He touched the steel band around my wrist.

I looked at him and then at the man standing in front of me.

"Fine, but if you try anything suspicious like I don't know trying to kill one of us you'll regret it I promise you." I don't know if it was what I said or just the look on my face but he looked a little scared for a second and then his smile returned. He nodded lightly and motioned for me to follow him.

We did and at the threshold stood two big brawny armored (that's new) men, our guards. They trailed us through down the long hallway; it twisted and turned till even I was completely turned around.

After about ten minutes of complete dizziness the hallway led out into what seemed like a conference room; it was large and windowless with a long oval table sitting in the center of the.

We headed for a large door at the other end of the room. Fang was walking extremely close to me his left wing partially extended out to cover my back. He was so warm.

We stopped in front of the door and waited for the coat to enter in the pass code. The Huge metal door slid open and revealed a lab even larger than the conference room we'd just past through. I'd never seen so many people in white coats not even the school had that many scientists. I shivered inwardly; Fang must have known because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Shayn" He called happily. A young red haired girl walked up out of no where she smiled sweetly her small features scrunching lightly. Her whole face looked happy except for her eyes. They seemed sad, scared almost. She was average height meaning Fang and I towered over her and, not really chubby but curvy. Yet she was oddly beautiful though I couldn't put my finger on exactly how. I looked over at Fang who seemed to be studying her also. I nudged him with my elbow and he chuckled quietly.

"Yes, Sir?" she said in a light sing song voice.

"Fetch Mrs. Kandelaria, would you. Tell her I have them waiting"

"Yes, Mr. Webb" She turned and started walking away and it was then that I noticed something amazing. SHE HAD WINGS!!


	8. The Escape

Super sorry bout the grammar errors I wuz in a huge hurry I can go slower now so the grammar will be better thanx for you reviews even though there were only four cum on plz I need to know how I'm doing lol (PS: when I said evoked I meant enveloped s

**HEY YOU GUYS! THANX SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ENTUSIASIM YOUR SUPER AWESOMENESS IS SUPER AWESOME LOL! walks away ashamed of her irrational outburst cough cough thanx again though. You guys are…well….amazing. lol well I hope you enjoy this one and by the way Maximumluver I know how you feel about Shayn the more I think about her the more I like her I just can't put my finger on what it is I like what do you think? I think she's my fav. Of my many made up characters well PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING OH AND DID I MENTION YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**MAX Pov**

The minutes were ticking by and Fang and I still couldn't decide what we were going to do.

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't trust this girl, yet I just can't seem to see her as a bad person" I looked at fang hoping to see some sort of understanding on his face.

"Max, this is completely your decision to make. I'll be behind you no matter what." He said his face, as usual, expressionless.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Shayn, her hair pulled lightly back into a sloppy bun.

"Are you ready" she asked me.

I looked at fang and he gave me an encouraging smile. I sighed

"Yeah ready as ever"

Shayn nodded and walked over. She grabbing my wrist and turning it over to reveal the other side of the band. There place inconspicuously placed was a small hole.

Shayn reached into her pocket and took out a vial filled with a light green liquid. She then carefully siphoned half the contents of the vial into the opening. It instantly fell away from my wrist. I smiled and rubbed the spot where the band had been. She did fang and then we were running cautiously down the hallway in the opposite direction of the lab.

We ran for what seemed like hours before Shayn stopped us in front of a large door. The front of the door read 62893 in large black lettering.

"This is the Clean room. It's where all the contaminated stuff is stored to either be cleaned or disposed of properly" Shayn said in a whisper.

"So how does that help us" Fang asked just as quiet.

"I was looking at the blue prints of the building and I found that this room is the only one that has a vent system that leads out. This means if we follow it…"

"It will take us to the outside" I finished for her.

"Exactly"

"Lets go then" Fang said.

Shayn nodded and slowly opened the door.

It was extremely dark. Shayn led us across the room to what looked like, in the dark, a giant hole in the wall. She motioned for us to climb through.

That's when we heard the sirens. I looked at the figure shaped like Shayn in the dark.

"Go, quickly!" and we were off crawling as fast as we could through the ventilation system.

"Take a right up here!" as soon as I rounded the corner I saw the light. It was coming from up ahead. I crawled even faster. Finally I was free. The sudden light blinded me momentarily.

Once I'd regained my vision I realized, to my surprise, that we were in a desert.

"We can't stop! We have to fly as far away from here as possible" and with that we took off flying once again.

Shayn's POV

Wow. I'd forgotten what it felt like. I hadn't been really allowed to fly at the compound except for the occasional experiment. I glanced at Max and Fang gliding effortlessly in silent communication deciding on each wind current with experienced precision.

I sighed to myself.

Max's POV

So we're on the run again. I looked over at our new….acquaintance and couldn't help but notice how different she was than us even the way she flew was different. Not slower or less graceful just different. It was like comparing a hummingbird to a hawk. Completely different movement and appearance but beautiful in their own way.

"Where to" Shayn asked.

"Arizona" I smiled.

**Ahhhhhh! Don't worry I'm not done yet I have Way to many ideas for this story. But if you think I should stop while I'm ahead then I will. Lets have a vote if you think that I should keep writing until my fingers are bloody and the letters on my keyboard are faded than vote yes and if you think I should quit while I'm ahead than vote no. please I need lots of reviews and encouragement and I love you guys**


	9. A robin in the dark

**Okay sorry but i'm having to use word pad cuz my lap top is being a moron so the grammer is prolly gonna be horrible but yall don't mind to much do ya?. but its like 4 o'clock in the morning and i can't sleep so skrew a vote i'm gonna keep writing anyway but still feel free to vote anyhow its great encouragment and thats what i'm fuled on right now i'm kinda tired so sum of this might sound kinda weird so just bare with me kay remember to review me kay lurves ya.**

MAX'S POV

We stoped at a MacDonalds to eat. fang and i ordered enough food to feed an army (or just to bird kids) but all Shayn got was a double cheeseburger and a medium soda. she watched as we downed the extremely large amount of food.

"I'd heard about how much you guys need to eat but i really had no idea" she said eyeing the four empty bags.

"why don't you...ya know eat as much as we do?" i asked through a mouth full of food. how attractive.

" i really don't know maybe i don't use as much energy flying as you do" she shrugged.

we talked casually throughout the length of the meal. then we left walking quickly to a patch of trees nearby to take off. Don't want to be on tv again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

FANG'S POV

"Max we need to rest lets stop and get a hotel room." I looked at Max trying to keep my look impassive but how could i with those beautiful honey brown eyes staring into mine.

Instead i glanced at Shayn who was begining to look rather haggard she was most likely not used to so many sleepless nights.

Max sighed.

"okay but we leave first thing in the morning" she said already searching the ground for a cheap looking hotel.

"There's one" shayn poited to the quality inn sat now about seven hundred feet below us.

MAX'S POV

We only got one room cause their were only three of us it had two queen sized beds and a bathroom which with a shower which i took complete advantage of.

After my warm shower i crawled into the bed with fang who was watching TV and curled up next to him. God he smelled so good.

"watcha watching?' I asked as Shayn walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

he chuckled wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Animal planet actually their having a special on birds"

"Oh really?" i said not really all that interested i just didn't want fang to stop talking.

"yeah, really" he looked at me then his eyes searching mine for something i couldn't name. but whatever it was he found it. his lips suddenly found mine.i love his kisses they make me feel like i could...well...fly.

suddenly he broke away only to reconnect in other places: my cheek, my forehead, my nose, my jaw. he was everywhere at once. i felt his lips slide slowly down my neck to my collar bone he gently suckled the skin there. I shivered and moaned in pleasure. it felt so good. he slowly worked his way back up to my lips kissing me with even more passion than he had before his tounge rubbing my bottom lip begging for permission to enter.i granted it to him and instantly he was exploring every inch of my mouth.

I felt his hand slide down my side to the top of my jeans.(** What they just escaped from a compound did you exspect them to remember to pack nightys on there way out er sumthin)** where a small amount of skin was exposed below my shirt. he massaged the area gently.

suddenly we heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

"Dammit" he said in a whisper

reluctantly we broke apart, I rolled back to my position happy with just being in his arms (though i wouldn't have minded another make-out session that much)

Shayn walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the other bed. sighing obviously happy with the thought of sleeping.

"g'night"

Fang turned the TV and light off then pulled the covers out from under us and carefully tucked me in. hugging me close. I fell quickly to sleep.

It took us roughly three days to finally reach the outskirts of Arizona. I hadn't had one moment alone with fang since that night at the hotel and i was beginning to get a little ansy.

"how much longer" shayn said pulling a long strand of red hair out of her brown eyes.

"Not much" i said almost giddy with the thought of seeing the flock again. I smiled widely and looked at fang who seemed to be experiencing the same kind of emotion.

it was about an hour before i saw the small house slightly hidden amoung the trees i raced down and landed gracefully in the back yard followed by Fang then Shayn.

suddenly i heard a little bird kid voice start yelling

"THEIR BACK"

over and over again. i smiled brightly as my flock came running out to greet me.

IGGY'S POV

Oh my god their back. i thought to my self as walked to the back yard.

"Hey did you guys behave." i heard max say kiddingly.

"Hey i was beginning to think we had finally gotten rid of you" i said sarcastically. sarcasm: My anti drug.

"Ha ha very funny iggy" i heard fang say.

"its gonna take alot more than that to get rid of us!" said max

I laughed.

But suddenly realized their was someone else with them.

SHAYN'S POV

I watched as the flock crowded steadily around Max and Fang apparently not noticing the new bird kid (me). i folded in my chacolate colored wings and waited.

thats when i saw him. he was walking rather slowly his eyes not focused on anything. In fact they looked lifeless. Iggy i guessed he was supposed to be blind. I hadn't expected him to be so...gorgeous. he had longish light blonde almost white hair and the most amazing blue eyes. he wore a Long sleeved gray button up polo shirt and black jeans.

suddenly he was looking at me almost as if he could see me is expression confused.

"Max" he said "whos the girl"

max looked over at me as if she'd just remembered i was even there.

"oh right. Flock i would like you to meet Shayn. She helped us escape.

"Hello, It very nice to meet everyone

IGGY'S POV

Wow. her voice, it was so beautiful. it sounded as if she were singing.

"She's just like us except instead of being half hawk she's half robin!' i heard angel explain.

a robin well that explain her voice. Definately a songbird.

"Hey, I'm iggy" i said holding out my hand to her. she took it her muscles hesitating slightly.

"Its nice to meet you" she said in that soothing sing song voice.

" you too" i said smiling. and at that moment i felt something i'd never felt before.


	10. The Beach

**Heyyou guys umm sorry about the horrible chapter last night i ummm i was super tired see i have frequent nightmares and sumtimes it takes me awhile to go to sleep. i know the writing was exceedingly bad but you get the point rite iggy likes shayn shayn likes iggy max is going crazy wondering when she and fang will get some time alone...in the dark...hmmmmm... lol so to answer yalls questions about the ummmm well exploration of boudries i would like to say that yes there will besome lemons i promise i just really wanted this to have some sort of story line.well thanx for all the great reveiew keep on pressing that little blue buton. oh and ps: i'm having to use wordpad again so the grammer might not be so good cuz theres on like auto correct er anythin lurves ya byes.**

MAX POV

I had noticed the way Shayn was looking at Iggy, but i had also noticed the way iggy was so interested in the new kid. I didn't know weather to be mad or worried or happy or...disgusted, but i decided to just ignore it, besides i have my own love affairs to deal with. I glanced at fang who was busy with gazzy and angel. Angel clinging on to one leg and gazzy on the other. I laughed as i listened to nudge ramble on about how worried she had been about us. does that kid ever shut up...its so good to be home.

SHAYN'S POV

_Later:_

About two hours later after everyone had said good bye to the woman they called Dr. Martinez and her daugher ella we were flying once again to are next destination. Apparently they had had a meeting and had talked about weather i should be alowed to join the flock and as you can see I was, for the moment, accepted. I was flying in the back trying to blend in and not be noticed. Iggy came over to fly beside me using his strange ability to sense where people were.

"So your a robin eh?" Iggy asked me letting the tip of his wing graze mine.

"Yeah, partially anyway." i answered weirdly shy. I was never shy.

"So your wings must be brown then right?" he asked.

"ah-huh" i nodded.

"cool" He said easily.

"Can i ask you a um...question?" i asked after a few akward moments of silence.

"Your wondering how about me being blind right" he asked almost chuckling to himself.

"yeah thats it"

"The school was trying to improve my vision when the operation when...well...wrong."

"i'm sorry" i said guiltily

"don't be its not your fault" he said looking at me with is sightless eyes.

" So...um...where's Max taking us?" i asked truley curious.

"The beach actually."

"Huh really the beach?"

"yeah, what? even freaks get a vacation."

"Not this freak"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been away from the compound since i was a baby so I've never been to a beach before" his expression changed to one of complete surprize.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yep"

"wow you'll love it. as long as you don't get sand in your feathers then its not so much fun." I laughed.

MAX POV

We were headed to the beach once again. After all the worrying i'd caused i couldn't help but give the poor bird kids a break.

As soon as we'd landed on the beach Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy started racing for the water. I smiled at their happiness. I sat down in the sand content.

"Shayn and I are gonna take a walk, Okay Max?" I heard Iggy call.

"Sure" i said not really paying much attention.

Fang sat down beside me, I pulled his hand into my lap and traced the small blue veins running up his arm. He put his other arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I sighed.

"Why don't we take a break for a while, huh? check into a hotel get some well needed rest. we all need it" Fang said sqeezing my shoulders. I looked at him intending to protest but then i stoped myself. He was right.

we did all need it. I sighed again.

"Okay" He stared at me in mock amazment that i'd given in so easily. I socked him in the arm.

I looked down at the sand hiding my face. He touched my chin gently pulling my gaze up to meet his own and then he kissed me. right there. where the kids could see. on the beach. where the kids could see. oh and did i mention where the kids could see.

My eyes grew wide and i felt my breath catch but i couldn't bring myself to pull away.

finally after a long few moments. he broke the kiss. I wanted him so bad. we were so sharing a room.**(see there you guys happy lol i promised lemons and here they come)**

SHAYN'S POV

Iggy took me walking when we finally got to the beach. It was even better there than i had imagined it to be. There were birds and shells. The water was cyrstal clear, The sound of it lapping up onto the shoar was mesmorizing. I felt sorry for Iggy who couldn't see how incredible it was here.

"Iggy, Whats it like being blind" I asked after a long moment of just enjoying our surroundings.

"um, well thats hard to explain really. It has its advantages like how all of my other senses became magnified to compensate. But it can really suck sometimes. Like right now i'm really wishing i could see what you look like"

" I'm nothing special i promise" i said glad that he couldn't see my face heat up.

"I find that exceedingly hard to believe" he said a smile lighting his face.

i sighed

"Well I have deep red unruly hair that has a mind of its own and brown eyes. i also have Freckles that cover almost every inch of my perpetually pale skin. I hate them with a passion. I'm not really all that stream lined like the rest of you i'm much more...curvy. Thats about it" i finished wishing i hadn't been so through.

The expression on his face confused me. he looked deep in thought like he was mentally trying to picture me. suddenly he smiled at me his teeth gleaming.

"You sound pretty special to me"

"your not shy are you" i asked

"nah it dosen't make any difference what other people think when you blind. might as well tell people whats on you mind"

"yeah i guess that makes sense" He sat down in the sand. I deliberated for a moment then plopped down beside him.

"Have you ever listened to your own voice before" he asked out of the blue.

"it sounds like your singing. Except your not I've never heard anything like it. I figure its the song bird in you"

"I've never noticed"

"Its beautiful"

"th..thanks" i said blushing again. absentmindedly i touched the hand on his knee. His fingers twined with mine as he turned his head toward me. Then his lips were on mine.

IGGY'S POV

Her lips were so warm under mine. I let one hand twine in her hair as I felt every inch of her face with the other one. happiness flooded through me.

**sorry you guys i have to stop there i'm uber tired but leave me tons of reviews kay. sorry again about the grammer thing i couldn't help it. lurve you guys byes.**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

I hate leaving this author note thingies but there were just so many things I had to address

**I hate leaving this author note thingies but there were just so many things I had to address. So let's start with…. The grammar situation. Okay as I'm sure I've mentioned before I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. so at night is really the only time I really get a chance to write and so I use my laptop and write in bed. But theirs something wrong with Microsoft word on my laptop so all I can use is word pad which as most of you prolly know doesn't have ABC check. But to SHATCHI I would LOVE for you to edit my work it would make it sooooooooo much easier personal message me and explain exactly how you plan to do it. THANX SHATCHI.**

**And about the lemon thing I haven't exactly decided on that yet I've written them before on my other account but on different books where the people were usually older not fourteen so I Think yall will have to convince weather or weather not to write one. Oh and Shatchi yes I do know about lemons I'm not a moron lol ppl make me laugh. So um I think that's about it I lurve you guys and SHATCHI don't forget to PM me okay I would be sooooooooo happy if you could be my editor thanx **

**BABY-BIRD7 **

**Hey um are all of you girls? Sorry im just curious I promise I'm not a perv Its just all of you have girly names and I was wondering if everyone on Fanfiction is in fact a girl I'm trying to prove to my little brother that there are guys out there that read.**


	12. uhhh sorry another authors note

**Okay theirs a poll on my profile about the lemon thing please vote yes or no that will deside things okay thanx**


	13. super short chapter

**Okay you guys MY GRAMMER PROBLEMS ARE OVER! I now have a little editor that looks over my work before you guys get to read it. I'm so happy that i don't have to worry about it any more THANX SHATCHI! okay umm I still can't deside on weather to put a lemon or not i'm going to talk with shatchi about it though. okay since i haven't desided weather or not to put a lemon i'm gonna have to hold off on it so this chapter will be very short sorry i can't help it i'll make up for it though i promise. so remember to review me okay. byes oh and about the ari thing i'm KNOW hes supposed to be dead but lets just pretend hes not okay i need him and the other erasers so please no more comments on that particuar subject.**

MAX POV

I got three rooms at a nice little hotel not far from the beach. Girls got one room, Guys in another. Fang and I didn't share a room because well then Iggy and Shayn would have wanted to share a room and I really wasn't ready for that. Ever since they had gotten back from that walk on the beach they had been inseparable. I don't know what happened and frankly I don't want to.

I was down stairs doing some much-needed laundry when I felt hands wrap themselves protectively around my waist. Fang.

"Hey" I said leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Hey" he answered and then he kissed my neck making me shiver.

"Cold?" he asked me automatically tightening his hold on me.

"No" I turned around and kissed him. I had to stand on my tiptoes because of the height difference. His hands drifted downwards on my back leaving a fiery trail in its wake. I opened my wings slightly and he massaged where they connected in between my shoulder blades.Wow that feels good. How did he know? He tasted so good.

He lifted me up onto the washing machine and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. My fingers ran through his hair. Both of are wings were extended making the already small washing room seem even smaller.

"We...really should...be...getting...back" I said in between kisses. He stopped and looked at me for a few seconds before sighing and putting me back on the ground.

"Your right. I just don't know how much longer I can wait for some time alone. We're always getting interrupted." I laughed when I saw that his face actually had an expression on it. Frustration but...an expression.

I kissed him once more before we went back to our rooms. I don't know how much longer I can wait either. It was becoming more and more unbearable.

SHAYN'S POV

Iggy and I were out on the balcony admiring the scenery or I guess I was admiring he was just listening. He held my hand, our fingers gently entwined.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me. We'd been taking turns asking each other questions.

"Ummmm...Orange I guess. My turn. Ummmm...what's your worst pet-peeve?" I asked laughingly.

"Probably when people bite their finger nails. The noise that it makes." He shivered slightly."It drives me crazy" I laughed

"I've never even noticed the noise, but I guess it must be a Whole lot louder to you."

"Yeah ummm…what's your favorite song." he looked at me.

"Drops of Jupiter" I said without even having to think about it.

"Train, I love that band," he said smiling.

"Yeah me too" I leaned into him. His lips pressed into my hair. I was sohappy. Nothing could kill my mood, not even being captured. Unless, of course, they took Iggy away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE LAB THE DAY AFTER THEY HAD MADE THEIR ESCAPE--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Dr. Webb screamed.

"Shayn's missing also we think they may have escaped through the vents out of the disposal room." said the spindly assistant.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" The professor yelled.

"We've been trying to track them."

"WELL TRY HARDER! YOU HAVE TWO WEEKS OR I'LL FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO IT!" Dr. Webb narrowed his eyes and whispered, "And you may not be around to see how much of a better job they do."


	14. Confessions of a Love bird

**Okay I'm sooooooooooo sorry you guys school started a week ago and I've been SUPER BUSY you know with SOOOOOOOO MUCH FRIGGIN HOMEWORK . well that's it thanx to my awesome editor shatchi this will take half as much time as it would have without her so you guys need to like BOW DOWN BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY SHATCHI KAY WELL LOVE YOU GUYS MUCHO BYES.**

_**(Shatchi thoroughly agrees….just kidding)**_

MAX POV

The next day was actually pretty uneventful. Shayn and Iggy spent ALL day together. I decided that I'd just be happy for them. Iggy had finally found someone who didn't care that he was blind and I wasn't going to destroy that, even for the Apocalypse. Besides I was starting to like Shayn.

Unfortunately I rained the entire day which was the _only_ reason we didn't go to the beach. Instead we all had a poker tournament. Which angel won? Bet you didn't see that coming.

I'd been trying to avoid fang today. I needed to focus and Fang made that exceedingly difficult as you can probably imagine. I don't know what we're supposed to do.

Shayn POV

I sat on the couch reading a book I bought at the Barnes and Nobles across the street. What? You think just because we're mostly on the run we can't read a book from cover to cover?

Suddenly Iggy walked in and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Hey," he said. I could tell there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the no nonsense tone I've heard Max use that works on everyone but Fang, I swear that boy has authority problems**, **and set my book down on the side table. I scooted over so I could curl up against him. So warm. So, very warm.He turned and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Nothing's wrong," he said obviously holding something back.

"You're lying," I stated teasingly. Before I had time to react he had lifted me up and set me down in his lap, cradling me softly.

"Your right…I am" He kissed me, a light brush of his lips. There's no way he's going to get away that easily.

I leaned up and kissed him much more fiercely than he kissed me. His tongue traced lightly on my bottom lip. I opened. He explored my mouth the flavor of him enveloped me.

I turned so I was straddling him my fingers wrapped passionately in his hair. One of his hands slid slowly under the hem of my shirt spreading out over my stomach. I trembled.

His lips moved from my mouth to run lightly down my jaw. He kissed his way down my neck to my collar bone. He kissed and caressed the sensitive place at the base of my throat.

I moaned and hungrily.

"W- we…ha..ve to stop." He stated the words broken and coarse.

"No" I mumbled not wanting to listen to his disappointing words. I kissed him again hard on the lips, and he groaned. I smiled, feeling the vibrations from his lips to mine.

Then he switched our positions so he was over me on the couch and I was on my back. He kissed me, pushing my head into the couch for a few moments, then pulled away.

I pouted, putting on puppy dog eyes and puckering my lips. His hand came up and brushed lightly over my face, then he smiled.

He leaned down, kissed my temple all the way to my ear, before whispering, "I'm blind. Doesn't work on me."

Dang it, it's so easy to forget**.**

I sighed, slightly irritated. Then I remembered what I had been saying before we started making-out.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry coloring my voice. His face went from playful to blank.

"It's nothing," he said pulling back. Not on my watch. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back over me.

"Tell me," I said a little too harshly. Then caught myself and added, "please?"

He turned his head away, but he didn't move back again. I waited for a second, then reached up with one hand and gently pulled his face back to mine.

Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips back to mine, kissing me hotly and seductively. I kissed him back eagerly, forgetting what I had been saying for a second time. But he pulled back before I could get into it.

"It's this," he said softly. I froze. Did he want to break up? Did he not like me anymore? What had I done? What could I do? I need him, and I thought he needed me. Oh, God, this can't be happening.

"What?" I said. I could hear my own voice was tight and strained.

"I…I can't take this," he said. He swallowed nervously.

My world was slowly falling apart. Please, tell me I'm dreaming and I'll wake up back in Iggy's arms. I couldn't speak anymore, just watch everything I love fade away. How could he take away the most important thing in the universe? Doesn't he know that's what he is?

"I need," he said, trying to talk again. "I need, but…I don't…I mean, I just…I…aw damn it," he said and he kissed me again. Was he trying to apologize for breaking up with me?

I kissed him back with everything I had, if this was the last I was ever going to get then I was going to make it worth my while. I separated my lips and molded them around his mouth. My legs were still straddling him, even though he was on top, and I tightened their hold, pressing into the once again growing bulge.

I felt his sharp intake of breath, and then his moan. Only this time it broke my heart to think that this would be the last time I would hear it.

He broke off the kiss breathing raggedly, as was I.

"That's…what…I mean," he said brokenly. "Every time…we do…this…I can't," he paused trying to get more air. "I can't…control myself." He pressed his forehead and mine, closing his eyes. It didn't make a difference, but I guess it's just as relaxing as when I do it.

I was so confused. He kept switching on me. Was he breaking up with me, or what? I mean, obviously I don't want him to, but I'd rather he just get it out. Maybe it won't hurt as much.

"Shayn," he whispered, his breathing had lightened up. "I don't want to scare you, but I don't know if I can do this much longer. I…I need you, Shayn. I love you."

My mind went into shock. He wasn't breaking up with me. He was saying that he _wanted_ me. He didn't want to break up with me, he wanted to…

Oh, my God.

"So, you—you don't want to…to break up with me?" I asked praying he would say no.

His eyes opened in horror. "No! No! Oh, God, Shayn, no!" He seemed terrified at the thought. "Is that what you thought? Why…? Oh, God. _No_."

My world flew back together, and started dancing. I felt like I could scream with happiness. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. He was still mine, I still had Iggy. I was going to be okay. I felt myself smiling.

Then the rest of what he had said sunk in, and I blushed. He wanted to have sex with me. I didn't know what I thought, my heart was pounding at the thought, did I want that? Could we do that? He felt the heat coming off my face and frowned.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked quietly.

"What you had said about…not staying in control," I trailed off. Now it was his turn to blush.

"I'm sorry, I just…Aw, crap. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean that I just want that…I want it because…I want…Well, I want you. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and…I want to go to the next level with you. I want to prove it to you." He nuzzled me affectionately. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

I smiled. "I love you, too. I…I just need some time to think about things, okay?"

He smiled bright enough to challenge the sun. He kissed me softly one last time.

"Iggy? Iggy? Nudge and the Gasman are starving and—Holy crap, never mind." Max had walked in the room and had quickly put her hands up in surrender turning around with her eyes closed and walking out of the room.

Iggy and I chuckled to ourselves, then he sighed.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere," he said, kissing my forehead and getting up. When he reached the door he turned around and said, "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

I smiled again, happy that things were normal, and possibly about to get better. "All right."

He left the room, and I looked back at the book I was reading.

"There's no way I'm going to get into that now," I muttered to myself, and in the kitchen I heard Iggy laughing.

**Okay I can take NO credit for the awesomeness of this chapter. It was ALL shatchi so seriously you guys she is AMAZING. Seriously I hope you guys loved **

**this chapter….i know I did. Shatchi you went in exactly the right direction I wanted to go in I love you.**


	15. NOTICE AND WARNING AN

**Hey you guys I kno you must hate me for the whole AUTHORS NOTE THING I hate me to but I'm just gonna tell you that I'm l'm moving the story to M in about two days so you are forwarned. Oh and for those of you that didn't want the lemon i'm sorry I just thought it was something to make the story better. ****Please, NO ONE FLAME ME ABOUT IT. I REALLY JUST DON'T WANT TO HERE IT.**

**Sorry but I'm serious if you don't like the lemon thing then just don't read my story. **

**! **

**Oh and ps: SHAYN IS A GIRLLLLLLL! I PROMISE SHE IS A GIRL. SO NO IGGY IS NOT GAY! WHEN I READ THAT I WAS LIKE ROFL LOL**


	16. lemonylemoness

**Okay you guys I used have this big obsession with fang and Max but ever since I brought Shayn into the mix its been a whole different story and I've been kind of caught up on that so this whole chapter is strictly devoted to Max and Fang. (shatchi you did a great job with the characters I promise you did EVERYTHING right)**

**MAX POV**

Wow I had no idea that they were that serious about their…relationship. Once again…wow. I might be scarred for life. Not that I could really judge or anything. I looked over at Fang who was staring intently at the T.V. I think that he's mad at me for ignoring him.

I sighed, frustrated.We were sitting quietly in the small living room in the hotel room. The kids were at the pool with Iggy and Shayn.

"Fang?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, expressionless. That hurt a bit, thinking that he wouldn't even gratify me with a response. Maybe that's how he had felt. Oh, jeez, I was in for a heck of a lot of punishment. Probably all deserved, I thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I stated honestly. "I just really needed some time to think and you make that exceedingly difficult." There, I was even complimenting him**. **Nothing.

"Come on, I said I was sorry what else do you want?" Still nothing.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms and looking back at the TV, a pout written plainly on my face. I heard him chuckle quietly. I looked back over at him in the corner of my eye and saw that he was holding back a smile. I groaned and threw the remote at him.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not funny." I couldn't help but having to hide my ownsmile as I said it. He got up from the chair he was in and walked over to me sitting beside me on the couch and curling his arms around me.

"I forgive you," was all he said. I cuddled into his chest, loving the comforting scentthat exuded from him.

"Have I mentioned lately how happy you make me?" I said ecstatic that our fight was over.

"No I don't believe you have," he said, a half smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Well it's true." I pulled his face down to mine kissing him lightly on the lips.

It was returned just as lightly, and sweetly. It was the kind of kiss that actually tells you want the other person is feeling, not just an 'I want you' kiss or a kiss that burns. Just like starting to light a fire, nothing quite catches, but it doesn't resist the flame either.

After a few minutes of soft, forgiving kisses, the kindling caught fire. Fang started to push me back gently against the arm of the couch. His arms were around my middle holding me snug to him, while I had one hand on the back of his neck.

The kisses changed from delicate to seductive, and from asking to begging. Fang's tongue licked my lips quickly, and I jumped, but I wasn't scared. I relaxed and opened my lips, curving them around his.

He pressed me harder into the couch arm, flattening my legs and practically laying on top of me in the process.

His tongue tickled and teased, pulling moans from me to him. Okay, not fair. I took a chance and arched up my hips, pushing them into Fang. He sucked in air, breaking off the kiss, and his hands flew from my waist to my hips, keeping them still.

He growled at me and I grinned. "If you don't mind having those clothes ripped up past the point of wearing, keep doing that," he said. I could tell from the way he said it that he was dead serious. I could feel my arousal level jump up about ten notches.

But before I could reply, he was already kissing me again. My mouth had still been parted from the last kiss, so there was no need for nudging to enter my mouth. To keep myself from making any further embarrassing sounds, I played with his tongue as it entered. The poking and prodding from both sides continued. It was the game where everybody wins.

His hands, still on my hips, ground them against his. We both moaned at the same time, and pulled back. The shock from our hips pushing into each other took us back to reality for a moment.

Our torsos were meshed together and it seemed like our hearts were synchronized. My hands were both on his shoulders.

I was happy, right here, with Fang. I felt safe. Fang and I had always been able to read each other, and I could tell he felt the same way as me.

He gave a small smile, and nuzzled his face into mine, our foreheads resting lightly on eachother.

"I love you," I whispered.

He pulled back searching my face. Whatever he found must have convinced him that I was being completely honest.

He reached up to stroke my face with his thumb. His hand rested on the side of my face softly as he bent to kiss me again.

"I love you, too," he said, pulling back just enough to say so. His lips still brushed mine, and I could feel his breath teasing over them. I gave a shaky smile, not because I was nervous, I wasn't—well, not too much—I was literally too happy to smile. So I ditched the smile idea and pushed my mouth back to his.

He returned it quickly, his tongue meeting mine in the middle. His hand left my face and returned to my hip and pulled them into his again, moaning. I will not tell even tell you how utterly amazing it is to have the person you love hold you and love you back. It's beyond happiness, it's…I guess it's what you call love, beyond happiness.

"I love you, and I want you, Max," he said softly. "I really, really want you."

I let out a quick laugh, and Fang looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Okay," I said, and I could see Fang's face light up minutely. "Can we just not do this in the living room on the couch?" He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I pulled back, and he let out a grunt of annoyance. "Fang, I'm serious."

"They won't be back for a while," he said, bending to kiss me. I pulled back.

"The couch is digging into my back."

He groaned and got up pulling me with him, but instead of going anywhere he just kissed me again. He had his hands on my hips and he gently pushed me backward, toward my bedroom. I took a step back as his fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, holding my bare waist. A small squeak of surprise escaped my lips, which was muffled by Fang's mouth.

Fang guided us slowly to the bedroom, with only one minor bumping that ended up with me pushed against a table and Fang's hardness accidentally brushing my center erupting moans from both of us.

When we got there, we stood at the foot of the bed kissing, his hands sliding up and down under my shirt, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. All the sudden his hand brushed against my breast, and I gasped.

I took a moment to get over the shock, before giving him a small reassuring smile. I took one hand from his shoulder and grasped his. I kept eye contact, telling him it was okay.

As I touched his hand to my breast he cupped it automatically, as if we'd been made to do this and I moaned again.

Fang had no bra to take off, because, shocking as this may seem, it's hard to wear a bra when you have wings. Plus, can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to have someone who was looking through your backpack for food pull out a bra in front of everyone. Uh, no thanks.

He gently massaged and stroked it, watching my face. I'm sure it must have been quite a show, it was getting harder and harder to think with him doing that.

He stopped and I tried to get air back into my lungs. I looked back, curious as to why he had stopped. He was just staring, but before I could ask what was wrong, he slid his other hand up to my other breast, but he kept going, lifting my shirt right off me.

I covered myself. Fang chuckled softly at me and it sent chills up my spine. He kissed me as he reached out and took my hands in his, lacing the fingers together and pulling them away. It was like my instincts were silently shouting in the back of my head to let him be dominant, it felt weird since I was usually leader.

He placed my hands just below his rib cage and I pulled him closer to me, our bodies inches apart. His fingers traced the contours of my arms, up to my shoulders, and down one hand stopping on my left breast, the other continuing to my waist again, holding me to him.

He kneaded my breast, still kissing me and soaking in every sound I made. His fingers began stroking and playing with it. Suddenly his thumb scraped against my nipple. I practically leapt out of his arms.

Fang pulled away from our kiss to see my face again. I couldn't really think, but I could tell he was asking again if it was okay, and I gave a slight nod. He kissed just below my 

jaw, nipping gently at the skin, and I bared my neck pushing into him, but his mouth left my neck moving downward to my collarbone, and then right on past it.

Fang took my breast into his mouth. I groaned.

I never had much upper body to show off, even if I had wanted to. I was always small, and happy about it. I could still see my toes, thank god. It would totally suck to have to fight erasers and Flyboys if I had full boobs. And flying? Ugh. But they were there. I think I noticed them most whenever I would hold Angel, or she would be sitting in my lap and sleep using them as a pillow.

Fang bit down gently on one, his teeth scraping until they pulled the nipple into a point. Fang had one hand wrapped around my waist; the other was currently crinkling the nipple on my other breast.

I was almost gasping in pleasure. I lifted one leg and hitched it over Fang's hip, tucking him neatly where my thigh and body meet. I felt him pause for a moment forbidding himself to let out one sound, and then he carry on a bit rougher.

I let out some sound again, then carefully and making sure I had a good hold on his upper body, lifted my other leg. The sudden weight on Fang confused him, but before he could fall, each of his hands grabbed one of my thighs holding them in place.

He lifted his head back to my mouth and kissed me again. We were at about the same level if we even out our hips. Distracting him with kissing and tongue wars, I slowly position myself. When I was ready I broke of our kiss, and smiled evilly. I felt his tension as he gripped my thighs tighter. Perfect.

I pushed my hips into him as hard as I could, and I heard him gasp. He began loosening and tightening alternately, massaging my thighs. I put my head into his neck kissing him. I pushed down again and he pushed back, hitting a sweet spot on me. I bit my lip to keep quiet.

Still pressing down on him I moved my hips left and right, then up and down, eventually moving in one complete circle. He pulled my legs back, pulling me closer. I flicked his neck with my tongue. I could feel him shaking with the pleasure, and still trying to keep me up.

Finally his knees gave out, but not before he could lean forward so we landed on the bed. I was still holding him as he slowly crawled to the top of the bed. He sat up for a moment, pulling me with him, and began to take off his shirt. I helped him and once that was off I nipped at his chest.

He fell back onto the bed landing on me. His hands moved lower, past my waist, to my jeans. He undid the button, and with agonizing slowness, pulled down the zipper. I groaned and pushed my hips into him, convincing him to go faster. After a pause he obliged and pulled them down, leaving me naked with a pair of panties on.

He fiddled with their waistband and at one point pulled, letting them snap back into place and making me jump.

Everything stopped for a moment as we both caught our breath.

"You still…good?" he asked, barely getting the words out. I nodded fervently.

"You," I said panting, and he looked up at me. "Have too many clothes on."

He chuckled and I felt like I was glowing. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, one hand sliding underneath me to hold me up close to him, the other stoking along the side of my body, curving around my breast, down my ribs and waist, then back up again.

I brought my hands to his black jeans and started fiddling with the button. Once that was undone I pulled down the zipper. Fang had to wiggle a little bit so I could reach it better, because I didn't feel like moving my legs.

I used my legs to pushed them down his, though, because my hands wouldn't reach that far and I was having too much fun kissing him to stop. I was about to take off his briefs, which had a rather prominent bulge sticking out of them, when he laid down on top of me completely. Our bodies were pressed together and I thought I would burn; we were generating that much heat.

Fang didn't let me move an inch, just kept me trapped under him, not holding himself up at all. It didn't hurt actually, the pressure felt nice. Like I was his support, and he trusted me completely…I liked it.

He rubbed his erection against me and I felt him moan into my mouth. He rocked his hips forward and back, pressing into me, then pulling back, and repeating. I rubbed against him, creating friction. Then he rubbed down and I rubbed up, and we had each gone a bit too far. His hardness slipped down between my legs and rubbed against my womanhood. We both moaned so loud that it echoed in my head. I could feel myself growing both wet and itchy as I rubbed our privates together.

He finally slid both his hands along the side of my body—making me stretch and bunch up at different times—to my underwear. He lifted up, breaking off the kiss and pulled them down. I kicked them off, and waited for him to lie back down, but he didn't.

Fang leaned over me holding himself up with his arms on either side of me, and our breath mingled. His eyes left mine and traveled down my body, raking over it. My mouth, my neck, my chest, my stomach, and finally the newer part. He stared for a moment, while I squirmed uncomfortably, but then his eyes traced their way back up to mine. He kissed me hotly and I melted into him. I could feel him moving, but didn't think anything of it. Until I felt his bare knee pressed up between my legs.

I gasped and pulled away pressing my head into the bed. I pushed into his knee automatically and then rubbed, trying to satisfy the itch. But it was on the inside. I pushed harder as if that could help, but Fang pulled away and when I looked at him he 

was grinning. I scowled and brought my legs up and doing exactly what I had to his jeans, pulled down his briefs.

Fang let out a small sound of content as he was freed, and in the instant before his mouth was back on mine—as was his body—I wondered if he would fit. I don't know if it was just because he was turned on, but Fang was _not_ small.

It was strange—the good kind, obviously—to have just skin against skin between Fang and I, to have Fang's penis pressing into me (not _in_ me, just on my skin), but I liked it.

Fang seemed to be backing up slightly, back to the kisses that are sweeter. I could feel him moving again, but I knew what he was doing. I lifted my legs to rest loosely on either side of him again, and to make it easier.

I was hit by a wave of pleasure that shocked the ends of my nerves, when I felt Fang's tip press lightly on my center. We both drew back sucking in air once again. I shivered a bit from the cold in the partial absence of Fang, and he looked down at me.

As he met my eyes, it all hit me. I licked my lips nervously. Something in the back of my fuzzy mind told me to take a deep breath and I did.

Fang leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He pulled back and I could see the sad look in his eye. I didn't want him to look like that.

"I don't care," I said, trying to make him see that I didn't. "I'd rather it be you."

I could feel him shaking all over—yes, even _there_, that is what one could call arousing—in withheld desire. I could see a light sheen of sweat on him from holding back. His lips came down to meet mine and he was kissing me in a way that would make me jump off a cliff wings in if it meant I could get more.

Then he pushed into me.

He pushed slowly and I could tell it was an effort for him. It hurt, but not as much as if he had charged in. He kept pushing slowly until he came to a thin barrier. We cut the kiss, a bit confused. There was no way that was as far as my body would allow him to go. Unless he was _way_ bigger than I thought.

"I…I think." I swallowed, embarrassed. "I think you're supposed to break it," I whispered. Fang looked slightly worried, but he gave a curt nod. He told me again with his eyes that he was sorry.

He pushed slowly again, pleasure coming with the pain, and I could feel the barrier growing taunt. When it would stretch no more, and it was getting almost as painful as it was pleasuring, Fang jerked forward, causing chain reactions.

First, whatever that barrier was broke, allowing Fang more room. Two, Fang gasped in pleasure from the friction. Three, I gave a small cry in pain from the ripping. Four, pure bliss followed the pain and I pushed down trying to feel more of it. Five, my pushing down made Fang loose his self-control and he shoved himself in the rest of the way (a good many inches, with quite a roar too), giving me no time to stretch for him, and making me give another pain/pleasured cry, leaning towards the pain.

I curled myself around Fang, my head in his chest, my arms around his middle and my legs around his hips tightly. My back was arched in such a way that gave Fang even more room and he took it gladly, like he didn't even have to think about it.

I recovered from the unexpected pain slowly. I lifted my head to see Fang with his mouth slightly open, his eyes halfway closed. There was no pain for him, just pleasure after wave pleasure.

After a while, Fang came back to himself and he looked down at me, his eyes glazed over from pleasure still. I gave another weak smile. He began to pull out of me, so he could feel more of the friction from earlier advanced.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped immediately, eyes growing slightly clearer, and more worried. "Go back," I ordered, and he pushed himself into the hilt. I had to take a moment and clear my head. I forced myself out of it and said, "I just want to see something."

I felt Fang nod, holding his place. Then using muscles I hadn't even known existed, I clenched around him. It was Fang's turn to curl, only he lost his hold and I fell back onto the bed that he had been holding me up from. Fang's arms wrapped around me and pulled me down and his hips pushed up, trying to get into me more, and somehow managing it.

We stayed in our little ball of delight, before Fang began moving out again. He had to move slowly, because I was still trying to figure out how to use the muscles that I just discovered.

Eventually, I loosened up and we moved into a steady rhythm. Fang had liquid salt dripping from him to me. Fang moved faster and faster until he was pounding into me at a speed almost painful. It would have been if my mind hadn't been so totally boozed up on sex.

I could feel some climax coming, and suddenly the muscles were working on their own. I didn't have to do anything at all. You know that wave of pleasure I was talking about earlier? Think more tsunami. My toes popped as they curled and my back arched I pressed into Fang, coaxing him deeper.

He gave two more good pumps and on the third one slammed into me so hard I thought my head would pop off. His hands held either side of my hips and pulled me around him more, and I swear I felt him touch my womb. I tightened my thighs hold to help him. I then I felt him release inside me.

Hot liquid (which is saying something since this was in the center of my body during sex, and we already have a high temperature) went spurting into me. I thought I would die from heat all over, inside and out. Fang was inside and outside of me, and he was like The Torch from Fantastic Four.

Fang's semen heated me for hourly minutes it seemed. Through my blurry, star infested eyes I could see Fang's arms shaking, trying to hold on for that minute more. Mostly because of the heat I could feel the fluid's path inside me, spreading and soaking into each corner.

Fang had no energy left to stay up when he had finished, so he just collapsed where he was. Which just so happen to be on top of me. Who would have thought that someone would be over someone else during sex?

I don't know how long we lay there letting each other feel warm and complete. I know at some point after I had absorbed the heat that had come been brought in the form of molten lava from Fang I gathered enough energy to bring my hands up to let my fingers rest in his hair. His head was resting in my neck, his face buried into the bed. I cradled him, using all of my body, including the legs still wrapped around him and lightly using the muscles inside me to massage his length inside me.

He groaned.

"Unless you can go another round, stop," he said, pushing the words out. I froze completely. I was as tired as he was; I think another go would kill me. And more pain was coming back in my abdomen. This was more knife-like rather than stretching something farther that can't go any more.

"Um…I think you might want to get out now," I whispered. This was really starting to hurt.

He heard the pain in my voice and brought his head up, concern evident in his eyes. He nodded slowly. His hands returned once again to my hips, holding them still this time, as he lifted up. I kind of expected it to hurt going in, but not so much going out. The muscles abruptly felt like they had too much room, and were still being crushed together so it hurt, mostly because they were already feeling injured.

At the unexpected pain, I let out a cry. Fang was on his side next to me in an instant, his arm under my breast, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cooed over and over again. I gave a quick, breathless laugh after a few moments and turned my head left to where he was laying. He rested his cheek on my neck, still whispering apologies.

"Don't worry about it," I breathed, humor in my voice. "Just know that you are not getting near me for a very, very long time, even if that was the most amazing thing in my life."

He let out a laugh of relief that I was okay. He slid his other arm between my arm and body, then under my body. He flipped us over so I was lying on top of him, sort of, my chest was. I kept my head up as high as I could, but that was kind of hard because Fang was smushing our chests together. The knife stabbed me again as I was moved, and I winced.

Fang noticed. "Does it still hurt?" he asked softly. I shrugged looking away, it didn't matter. "I am sorry," he continued. "But I'm not sorry you let me do that. That was…I love you." He kissed me softly again, trailing off on the first part, because I understood that there were no words that could possibly come close to defining what that was.

"I love you, too. Now I just have to make sure that I never remember this again so I never go through that pain. You know, I didn't actually think there was enough room for you," I teased. I could almost see his ego swell up way more than necessary, but he still frowned.

He kissed me again softly but firmly. "I _am_ sorry," he said, but he wasn't really saying that. He was asking for me to forgive him in the only words he knew.

"I know, and I do, it's okay, And maybe I'll let you touch me within the next year," I said back, telling him more with my eyes than anything.

We fell into silence, me cooling down, and Fang just holding me. He stroked my back soothingly from my shoulders to the bottom of my butt. I had already inferred that he had come off his high a while ago, but he stayed and that meant a world of gratitude to me.

"They're going to be back soon," he said into my ear. I was half asleep now, and not in really any mood to move from Fang's chest.

"So lock the door," I mumbled. He chuckled softly, with me along for the ride as his chest lifted up and down.

"I already did, silly," he said. I groaned.

"Then why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"Take a sniff." I did. Bit of blood mixed with sweat and a small amount of what I assumed to be semen.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You want to clean it up?"

"In a bit, it's not so bad."

"M'kay." I was drifting again.

"You want to go to sleep?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I guess that means I have to clean it up?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Will you be okay for a little bit?" I smiled and nodded on his chest. I was pretty much gone by now.

"S'long as you're here when I wake up."

"I'll be back." He got up, gently scooting me onto the bed and pulling the sheets and covers over me. He kissed my forehead, pulled on some pants and left. I was out before he got back.


End file.
